Sweet Nightmares
by upwardsfreefall
Summary: Annabeth has a nightmare that seriously shakes her. This leads to her checking on her troublesome boyfriend in the middle of the night. Lots, and lots, and lots of PERCABETH! READ AND REVIEW!


_Alright, so this story takes place about a year after "The Last Olympian" and Percy and Annabeth have returned to camp this summer. It's just a sweet, little one-shot of our favorite couple. :)_

_P.S. I do not own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" because I am not Rick Riordan._

_On with the story then..._

* * *

CREAK!

Percy had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the sound of a floorboard creaking. Instantly, his battle reflexes took over and he grabbed Riptide from his nightstand and uncapped it in one swift movement. He glanced around his cabin sleepily, looking for the source of the noise but the dim glow from the swords celestial bronze wasn't light enough for him to see clearly. Sighing, he turned the light on his night stand on and did a double check of his surrounding area.

There was nothing in sight, yet something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then Percy noticed a shadow being cast on the wall of a silhouette of a girl, even though there was no one else in the room. No one who was _visible_, that is.

Percy smirked to himself. "I caught you, Annabeth. Nice try! Take the hat off."

The shadow of the girl showed her raising a hand to her head and pulling off her Yankee cap, instantly making her visible. Percy flashed her one of his lopsided grins and groggily jumped out of bed to greet her. "Hey Wisegirl," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

Percy (being Percy) didn't realize that there was something wrong until he felt her shaking as he pulled her into his embrace. Percy pulled away immediately and held Annabeth at arm's length to take a better look at her.

The rims around Annabeth's eyes were red and there were streaks of dried tears running down her face. He watched as new tears fell from her eyes. She wouldn't catch his gaze and stared down at her shoes, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She was still shaking so hard that she had to hug herself to stay still.

Percy stepped closer and caught one of her tears on his finger. He gazed at Annabeth, waiting for her to catch his eye. They stayed like this until Annabeth reluctantly looked up. She looked shy and timid, totally not the Wisegirl he knew. She started sobbing and covered her eyes, her beautiful gray eyes that Percy adored.

Immediately Percy pulled her to the bed and put his arms around her in attempt to calm the sobs. Annabeth could feel Percy watching her affectionately trying to understand the pain she was going through. She loved how he always knew what to do when she was feeling down.

When Annabeth had finished crying her heart out to the point where the tears just wouldn't come anymore, she finally turned to look at Percy who was still staring at her with that concerned look on his face. He was rubbing her back in a circular motion trying to soothe her.

Percy put a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, um, that was unexpected…"

Annabeth flashed him a forced smile and sat up reaching for one of his hands. Even though he was her boyfriend and now the age of 17, he was still as awkward as the 12 year old that she had gone on her first quest with. A sad smile creeped upon her lips and she sat up reaching for one of his hands. It felt good to have his warm, comforting hand in hers. It felt like it belonged. She stared into his sea green eyes and he stared back into her knowing, gray ones. Annabeth could look at his eyes all day and never get bored.

They stayed that way for awhile until Percy broke the silence, once again. "So… Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Annabeth shuddered. She had almost forgotten about the horrible dream that had sent her running to check and see if Percy was okay. "I had a nightmare."

Percy thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Everything seems scarier when you're asleep. I mean think about all the things we've battle together. I'm sure that they're scarier than anything you could dream of. I mean we've fought Medusa, a Hydra, a Drakon… I mean we've even fought Kronos! And never have we lost a fight when we're together…"

"That's exactly what I mean Percy," Annabeth spoke softly. She shuddered and then took a breath. "When we're together, we can defeat almost anything. My nightmare was about, losing you."

Percy thought for a moment. He loved the thought that Annabeth thought that losing him was worse than battling any monster. Then he put himself in her shoes. He realized that if he ever lost Annabeth, he wouldn't know how to live through it.

Annabeth studied his face looking for a response. Her greatest fear (even greater than spiders) was that Percy would say that he would die for her. She already knew he would, and she would do the same for him. But without Percy, she didn't know how to carry on. Now that Percy and Annabeth had realized how much they cared for each other, she never wanted anything to ever happen that would change this.

"I know what you mean, Annabeth. You've made the past couple years the best in my life and I never want that to change. And if you think that I would leave you willingly, then you're crazy! You'd have a hard time getting rid of me." This brought an even wider smile across her face. She knew he meant every word he said and that meant the world to her.

Percy continued, " And if I'm ever forced to leave you then you should know that I would never give up on getting back to you. I would fight until the day I die. I swear on the Styx."

These were the words that Annabeth had needed to hear. They had acted as a bandage over the wound in her heart that the nightmare had created. She was about to tell Percy she would do the same for him when he continued.

"We've been through a lot these past couple of years and I think they've made us stronger as a team. We're invincible when we're together. And that's never going to change."

Annabeth leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He had surprised her, once again.

"You know I would do the same thing for you, Percy." He turned to face her and gave her his dazzling smile. She leaned in, ready to express her feelings in a kiss when he cautiously put his hand fingers on her lips. She pulled back, confused.

"Well, I thought that while we were admitting our feelings for each other, that now would be a good time to say something else that's been on my mind." He said, suddenly getting all nervous. He turned away and stared at her hand in his. "I think-"he paused to take a deep breath. "No, not think. I know that I love you."

The words came out naturally and hung in the air like a question, waiting to be answered. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at him and met him in an urgent kiss. As time went on the kiss came more passionate and sweet. Percy was stunned, not thinking anything could've been better than the time he and Annabeth had shared the underwater kiss. This kiss had just topped that.

When Annabeth finally pulled away, she was sitting on Percy's lap and he was holding her tightly in his arms. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."He smiled and yawned.

"You know," Percy started, "it's getting kind of late and I don't know if I want you making that long trek back to the Athena Cabin. So…"

Percy pulled Annabeth back on the bed beside him. Soon enough he was fast asleep with his arm draped across Annabeth's waist. Annabeth was quickly falling asleep too, but not quick enough to hear him whisper contentedly in his sleep, "_My Wisegirl." _Annabeth smiled and took his hand that was draped across her waist. Soon she had settled into a happy dream that featured her beloved Seaweed Brain.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


End file.
